sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Erazor Djinn
Erazor Djinn (イレイザー・ジン, Ireizā Jin) is a djinn from the world of the Arabian Nights who serves as the primary antagonist in the Secret Rings Saga. By releasing the stories from the Arabian Nights storybook and absorbing their power, Erazor's goal is to take over his world and bend it to his will and then make his way into Sonic's world. Erazor is the Genie of the Lamp from the tale of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. Appearance :Voice actor: Peter Cormican (English), Masashi Ebara (Japanese) Gallery Personality Like most villains in Tom, Ash, and Sonic's gallery of rogues, Erazor is depicted as a power-mad despot who seeks to rule both the world of Arabian Nights and Mobius. To that end, he is willing to put anything he pleases on the line and kill anyone who gets in his way without any sign of remorse. In the past, he seemed to have known Shahra and had a good relationship, but it seemed he put this behind him as seen when he nearly kills her and did not seem concerned about her well being, calling her weak. Relationships Friends and Allies *Ifrit Family Neutral *Shahra the Genie Rivals Enemies *Babylon Rogues *Ash Ketchum *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog Powers and Abilities Erazor has access to many magical skills of incredible power. King Solomon even claimed that his power was nearly godlike. His most notable ability is the "Flame of Judgment" curse, which when the flame goes out, the person who is cursed dies, even if it is another immortal being. He has the ability to summon spirits, djinn, and various other monsters from whatever confinements they may have. He can also fly and teleport. As a Genie, Erazor is an immortal being and can therefore survive any kind of physical punishment, which allows him to return from any defeat and keep fighting. He is also able to grant the wishes of others, since he is the genie of the lamp, but would never willingly do that, if it wasn't for the magic lamp, which forces him to do it anyway. Transformations Weapons He is also a very capable swordsman, able to create lines of fire when he swings his sword and is easily capable of holding his own in a fight with Sonic, but they did not give him the power to defeat Sonic, though. History Past Long ago, in his story, the Erazor Djinn caused many malicious misdeeds in the world of the Arabian Nights. Eventually, however, Erazor was stopped and he was punished for his actions by being sealed away in a Magic Lamp where he was to remain trapped until he had granted the wishes of 1,000 people. An unspecified amount of time later, Erazor had fulfilled his sentence and was freed from his lamp. However, after having regained his freedom, Erazor had a renewed hatred for people and the creator of his story for giving him such a fate. He began to take over the Arabian Nights, twisting the words that supported the stories into spirits that followed his command. The djinn attempts to absorb the pages of the book, so he can control the entire world of Arabian Nights, as well as make his way into Sonic's world. Synopsis Secret Rings Saga Notes & Trivia See Also External Links Category:Djinns Category:Genies Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Immortals